A Hundred Eyes
by Queen of the Ramen
Summary: Lucius Malfoy acquires a rare peacock from Count D.


Lucius Malfoy parted gauzy curtains and entered the shop, the smell of exotic incense welcoming him. The lighting was dim, but he could see well enough to tell that the room was luxuriously decorated. Wall hangings, oriental carpets, copper incense holders hanging from the ceiling, and various _objects d'art_ were tastefully set about. A small beautifully wrought coffee table sat in front of a plush couch, on which the proprietor of the establishment now lounged. This was his first time meeting the mysterious "Count D" and he studied him, drinking in his features. He was a slender young man in his mid-twenties with cascading obsidian hair obscuring most of his features. He was wearing a long _changshan_ in black with delicate chrysanthemum, narcissus and orchids embroidered across it in vivid colors. Pale white hands with long slender fingers lay across his lap, the fingernails adorned with mauve lacquer.

He stood up languorously and faced Lucius, holding out one perfectly manicured hand in greeting. "Welcome, Mr. Malfoy."

As Lucius shook the other man's hand he didn't bother asking how he knew his name, he had heard many a tale of this man and his pet shop. He had traveled all the way to Los Angeles on the basis of rumors alone. "Thank you for having me, Count." This close to the other man he could see his eyes peering out beneath the veil of hair, one purple and the other gold. His lips were adorned with matching mauve lipstick which held a small smile.

"May I take your coat and cane, Mr. Malfoy?" He once again held out his hand. Lucius unbuttoned the long black coat to the other man with his glove tucked in a pocket but politely declined to hand over the cane. He was wearing a green vest embroidered with a pattern of silver snakes atop a long sleeved white silk shirt. Perfectly pressed black trousers and polished black leather dress shoes completed the outfit, while his long white blond hair was held back with a black silk ribbon.

The Count soon returned from hanging up the coats in a back room and they both proceeded to the couch. A porcelain tea service and plates decorated with a delicate cerulean and kanji pattern sat on the table before them, as well as a decadent looking chocolate cake. After sharing a snack together, they proceeded to business.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Malfoy?" Count D brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes to better look at the other man.

"One of my prized albino peacocks has recently passed away, and I've heard that you have a even rarer peacock in your possession."

"Ah, yes. I have recently acquired an extremely rare peacock, they are very few of this kind left, quite endangered. Would you care to see it?" Lucius assented and Count D led him down a long hallway with many doors and where the scent of incense grew even stronger. They finally stopped in front of an exquisite doorway that was carved in the fan shape of a peacock's tail, the actual door itself was an iridescent blue-green. Inside was wide open sparsely furnished room, dominated by a vast canopy bed in the center. Laying upon the bed was a beautiful youth. Upon seeing the Count enter the room he eagerly walked over.

"Is this?" Lucius was almost speechless. The Count nodded. The young man looked to be in his late teens, possibly sixteen or seventeen. His bronze hair glimmered in the light provided by candles in wall sconces. A shaggy fringe sat over emerald eyes that seemed to glow from a fire from within. His pale milky white skin covered a lithe, willowy body, which was completely nude. There was no body hair. The top of his head was at Lucius' shoulder height. Lucius walked around to study the young man's backside. His bronze hair ended cleanly at the nape of his neck. Starting from the hollow of his back, spreading across the back and ending at the shoulder blades was a strikingly meticulous tattoo of a fanned out peacock's tail, inked in bright shades of blue, green and bronze. Lucius gently ran one finger down the dip between his shoulder blades down to the hollow of his back. He could feel a slight tremble from the youth and the end of his mouth quirked up.

"What do you think?" Count D lay an arm across the boy's shoulders and the young man burrowed his head into his armpit.

"Very impressive. Does he speak?" Lucius continued to study him and noticed that he was being studied in return.

"He understands much, but says little." The Count looked down at the boy and he peered back from his "hiding" spot.

"Papa?" His voice was bright and almost a chirp. His eyes sparkled when he looked at the Count and Lucius could sense the love coming from him.

"I'll buy him, no matter what the price." Lucius had brought along plenty of muggle money for this particular transaction.

"Very well." Count D withdrew his arm from around the boy and he stood by himself, confused. "There are, of course, a few rules one must follow."

Lucius nodded. "Of course."

"You must give him a room with plenty of space." Lucius nodded. "You must never let him around other peacocks." Lucius mouth was a slit, but he nodded again. "And you must never let him feel abandoned." Lucius agreed to the provisions. "Do you have any other questions?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "What is his name?"

"He has no name." Count D lightly pushed the peacock towards Lucius. "It is your duty to name him."

"I believe Kāipíng is a fitting name." He looked down at Kāipíng. "That is your new name."

"Papa!" Kāipíng threw his arms around Lucius' waist.

He placed one hand upon the peacock's head. "No, I believe "Master" is more fitting."

Note: Kāipíng means "(of a peacock) spread its tail; display its fine tail feathers" in Chinese.


End file.
